Esclave ou calice il faut choisir
by Draga83
Summary: Cristianan va rentrée dans le monde des vampires. Sa vie est une véritable enfer jusqu'au jour ou elle rencontre Tim, le tout premier vampire de la lignée. Elle racontera sa vie de calice et d'esclave.


Chapitre 1

Je m'appelle Cristiana Purle et jamais je n'aurais imaginé que du haut de mes 16 ans j'allais vivre la plus intense expérience de toute ma vie. Afin de me comprendre il faut débuter mon histoire par son commencement. Mes parents sont morts alors que ne n'avais que 3 ans. Pour tout dire je n'ai aucuns souvenirs d'eux, mais apparemment j'ai hérité de leurs gènes. J'avais des yeux verts, hérités de mon père et une chevelure blonde flamboyante, héritée de ma mère. Après leurs morts j'ai été placé dans une famille d'accueil, un couple bien sous tout rapport vivants dans le sud est de la France. Hé oui, j'ai bien dit j'avais des yeux verts. Ma vie à basculé une première fois lorsque mon corps à commencer à se transformé… Avec ma mère d'accueil on parle cette période en la nommant « l'accident ». Un « accident » qui m'a coûté ma vue, plusieurs années d'emprisonnement pour mon père et une peur indéfinissable (pour certains) des hommes. Car pour bien me comprendre il faut savoir que mon calvaire, car on peu l'appeler ainsi, à commencé lorsque j'ai eu 11 ans et à durée plus de 2 ans. A l'issu de cette période mes yeux se sont teintés d'un gris vitreux et tout est devenu complètement sombre. Heureusement pour moi, j'i décidé de ne pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort et ait tout mis en œuvre pour faire de mon nouvel handicap un atout majeur. J'ai appris à développer mes autres sens en plus particulier l'ouïe. Au bout d'une année seulement c'était comme si j'avais recouvrer la vue. Je pouvais me déplacer sans buter dans les mur ou faire tomber des objets et encore pieux je pouvais me déplacer sans assistance. A force de ténacité j'avais pu intégré le lycée bien avant l'heure et à l'issu de cet été j'allais enfin intégrer ma classe de terminal afin de passer mon Bac. Passons maintenant à ce jour ou le reste de ma vie s'est vu boulversée.

C'était un jour en plein du mois d'aout, après avoir passé toute la journée à aider ma mère à faire le jardin, j'étais installée sur mon lit à écouter un peu de musique afin de reposer tous mes muscles engourdis quand des hurlements me sortirent de ma tranquillité. Je sortis en trombe de ma chambre quand ma tante m'interpella.

- C'est les voisins !, me cria-t-elle.

A peine la porte ouverte je sentie une odeur toute particulière, celle du bois fumant, du plastique brûlé.

- M'man appelle les pompiers, criais-je, bien que je me doutais que cela avait déjà été fait.

Je courus aussi vite que je le pus, sautais par dessus le grillage et pénétrais dans le jardin de mes voisins encore à l'abri des flammes. Je sentais presque les flammes effleurées mon visage . Je m'arrêtais devant la piscine et hurlais à tue-tête :

- Sophie ! Ou êtes-vous ?

- Dans le salon, il y des flammes partout, au secours !

Je réfléchis un quart de seconde avant de leur conseiller d'aller à l'étage le temps que je peaufine mon entrée dans la maison. J'enlevais mon T-shirt et me jetais dans la piscine. En y ressortant je mis mon linge humide sur la bouche pour respirer le moins possible de fumée et me jetais à l'assaut du mur de flammes. Une fois à l'intérieur je n'eu aucun mal à rejoindre la petite famille à l'étage, toujours guidée par leurs cris.

- Maintenant il va falloir me faire confiance et sauter à travers la fenêtre sans quoi…

- T'es malade !, me coupa le père de famille. Tu comptes quand même pas nous faire sauter dans le vide…

- On saute sans quoi on y passe tous alors…

Et ni une ni deux je brisais la vitre, pris dans mes bras la plus jeune de la famille en poussant les parents par la fenêtre. Un petit plouf me conforta dans l'idée que je ne m'étais pas trompé dans mes calculs. Et à mon tour je mis sur le rebord de la fenêtre afin de sortir de cet enfer. Je rassurai l'enfant dans mes bras et fis le grand saut. La chute paraissait interminable mais mon bonheur fut immense quand je sentis enfin l'eau me recouvrir entièrement. Juste une petite erreur dans mes calculs : la profondeur de la piscine. Je percutais violemment le fond et pus presque percevoir le son de ma cheville craquée en se tordant. J'étouffais un cris de douleur afin de pas boire la tasse Je remontais à la surface avec mon colis toujours accroché fermement contre moi.

Remise de toutes ces émotions je rentrais chez moi en boitant, mon lit m'attendait, je l'avais bien mérité. Mais une fois à l'intérieur quelque chose m'interpella. Où pouvait bien se trouver ma tante. Quand j'entendis sa voix je su que mes craintes étaient fondées.

- Cris va-t…

Puis plus rien, je ressentis comme un mouvement dans mon dos, comme quelqu'un qui courrait, mais vraiment à une vitesse extraordinaire. A peine un souffle. J'appelais ma mère mais pas de réponse, quelque chose se tramais j'en aurai mis ma main à couper. Puis je sentis encore se fameux souffle, qui me glaça le sang. Il semblait se diriger vers la terrasse. Prenant mon courage à deux main, je m'efforçais d'atteindre la terrasse. A peine ai-je mis un pied dehors qu'une voix m'interpella :

- Alors là bravo, quel courage !, quelle ferveur !

La pas besoin de grands pouvoirs pour déceler toute l'ironie dans ces quelques paroles. C'étaient des britanniques de part la langue qu'ils parlaient. En me concentrant, afin de déceler toutes les personnes présentes, je fus surprise de ne déceler qu'un seul et unique battement de cœur. Heureusement pour moi ma mère se débattais un peu, et grâce à ces quelques bruits émis je pus quand même savoir qu'il y avaient au moins 5 personnes en place dont ma mère fermement tenue. Qui pouvaient ils être ? Que faisaient ils là ? Mes pensées s'interrompirent Quand l'un d'entre eux pris la paroles.

- Je commence à comprendre Tim… Pourquoi il choisi des françaises… Elles sont trop bien roulées… On va bien s'éclater…

- Primo personne ne va s'éclater avec nous, secondo vous allez lâcher ma mère ou je me fâche, dis-je d'une voix très calme et en anglais de surcroit.

Quelques rires s'élevèrent, puis un type s'avança vers moi. Je fus tout de même surprise par la proximité, je ne l'avais pas entendu se déplacer. Je le sus que lorsqu'il m'adressa la parole.

- Voyez-vous cela, on se rebelle « humaine »,dis-moi t'es combien derrière tes jolis yeux bleus (hé oui j'avais opté pour des lentilles de couleur, pour que les gens ignorent mon handicap et surtout qu'il n'en profitent pas)

- Bien assez pour vous bottez les fesses alors vous allez lâcher ma mère et vous barrez de chez nous…

- Rien à fiche des ordres de Tim je vais me la faire !

J'eu à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il disait, que le gars tenta de me contourner, toujours à une vitesse que je ne m'expliquais pas. Mais il n'eu pas l'occasion d'arriver dans mon dos que je m'étais accroupis et avais balancé une de mes jambes en faisant un demi tour. Mon croche pied fonctionna quand je l'entendis s'étaler par terre. De toute évidence ni lui ni les autres ne s'étaient attendus à une quelconque réaction de ma part. Il se releva presque aussi vite qu'il était tombé et retenta une attaque à mon égard, et bien évidemment il s'étala de nouveau. Seulement ma cheville me fit grimacer, étant donné que je prenais appuis sur celle-ci. Cela n'échappa pas à l'un des hommes.

- Dis Vince tu nous fait vraiment honte, ce n'est q'une humaine et en plus elle est blessée à la cheville droite.

Alors que j'écoutais, bien trop attentivement, mon assaillant se précipita sur moi et me mis un coup juste sur ma cheville. Je l'entendis craquer bruyamment, et très vite la douleur accompagna le bruit. Sur le coup j'hurlais, mais pas très longtemps car je fus empoigner, et alors que je croyais ma fin arriver, sûrement le chef de la bande l'arreta dans son élan.

- Arrête !, hurla-t-il. Elle mérite sa survie… Après tout elle à réussi à te tenir tête. Il s'interrompis un instant et réfléchis à haute voix. Le problème c'est que maintenant on ne peut pas l'amener à Tim dans cet état, il nous tuera… On avait des ordres… Raoul tu prend la gamine et tu l'emmène chez Giovanni, il pourra en faire quelque chose… Quant à moi je prends l'autre… Tim ne dois jamais savoir… Vous deux attendez que l'on soient revenus pour lui faire votre rapport…

Ma mère fut ainsi emmener loin de moi, c'est d'ailleurs la dernière fois que je la voyais, et en un instant je me retrouvais seule avec ce Raoul.

- Tu as le choix, tu viens avec moi tranquillement ou de force.

- C'est pas un choix ça, malgré ma cheville brisée, je me mis sur le défensive.

- J'admire ta bravoure et ta ténacité… Tu as droit à tout mon respect… Sache que personne de ton espèce ne l'a jamais obtenu…

Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il venait de me dire il se retrouva derrière moi, m'assomma et m'emmena en un lieu inconnu pour moi.


End file.
